


With a Sliver of Moonlight

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bondage, M/M, Magical Bond, Praise Kink, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Lorenzo's life has changed drastically since the night he failed to kill Duke Flavio. It doesn't really feel like it's his life at all anymore.





	With a Sliver of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



The shard in Lorenzo’s chest didn’t bother him. The first time, yes: the first time, when it had been placed into him, he’d screamed in agony, and unending symphony of pain lighting up every one of his nerves, leaving him crying, panting.

It had been a shock to discover that there was no wound in his chest, even though he could feel the sharpness inside his heart.

“Now you can’t ever disobey me,” Duke Flavio had said, kissing Lorenzo tenderly, brushing the tears from his eyes. Lorenzo, still bound spread-eagle, hadn’t been able to do anything but accept the strange gentleness from the man who had stolen his life.

Now, the shard was just a presence, no more a nuisance than a simple paper cut. He could walk through the throngs of high society, smile at the many lords and ladies, and nevermind that his will was not his own.

“Oh, Lorenzo! I was just looking for you,” Duke Flavio shouted, waving at Lorenzo from among a crowd of other nobles. Lorenzo went to him obediently, because the shard in his heart didn’t bother him – as long as he did as he was asked.

Duke Flavio was a very handsome man. He stood tall, with golden hair that fell into a fashionable wave, and a well-maintained beard. His crisp, blue eyes sparkled with intelligence, and not a single hint that he might have been evil incarnate. 

Lorenzo smiled softly as he was drawn into the circle of the upper classes. Flavio’s arm fell heavily over Lorenzo’s shoulder. 

“Lorenzo is my secretary,” Flavio explained to the others. “He has been indispensable in keeping me organized. I don’t think my progress with the city planning would have gone anywhere near as smoothly if not for him!”

One of the ladies tittered. “I’ve heard the city planning committee is cursed! Are you sure you’re safe there, Your Grace?” 

“What nonsense.” Flavio squeezed Lorenzo’s shoulder. “Our Great Sun protects the city from evil. And I simply refuse to believe that anything demonic could feel threatened by something as simple as a plan to renovate the city.”

One of the lords, a kind man that Lorenzo occasionally chatted with, started shaking his head. “I still think the business with Count Fernando was strange. He’s not prone to fits of madness.”

A slight twist in Lorenzo’s heart was all the encouragement he needed. "Not to be disrespectful, but it is very hard to determine when madness will strike. I had a cousin—” he trailed off, as if to ponder whether to share the story or not, “—well, my cousin, he seemed perfectly fine for most of his life, and then in his mid-thirties, he started claiming he saw demons, even during midday.”

Everybody knew that the dark forces of the night despised the Sun, and would never come out where they might be touched by her rays. 

Not to be outdone, a lady told the story of her own lunatic relative, and then it became a bit of a competition between all the nobility, so that by the end, everybody was agreed that Count Fernando most certainly had been mad.

“Well done,” Flavio whispered into Lorenzo’s ear, and the little shard in his heart heated up, pumping pleasure through his entire body.

They bade their farewells from this group and wandered the ballroom, chatting with a few others. Occasionally the conversation would drift to the plans for the city. Lorenzo made careful note of who disagreed with Flavio’s methods, and mentally apologized to them in advance.

Finally, the evening of socializing was over. The guests started trickling out, and Flavio led Lorenzo back to his personal chambers.

“You are such a gift, Lorenzo. What would I do without you?” Flavio murmured, pushing Lorenzo against the closed door and breathing in his hair. Lorenzo kept his hands flat against the door and tried to keep his breathing steady.

“You would have found some other man to bind to your will,” Lorenzo said. “You don’t need to pretend to care about me, sir, since we both know I’m forced to do anything you ask.”

For a split second, a frown marred Flavio’s handsome face, but it was gone just as quickly. “Oh, Lorenzo, is that what you think? That any pretty boy would do?”

Since the binding, Lorenzo had started despising his own looks. He’d been proud, before, of his thick brown hair and his stunning green eyes, of the high cheekbones that everybody praised and the lips that wouldn’t have been uncommon on an ancient statue. He’d been vain, and he’d used it to his advantage.

“No. I don’t think any other pretty boy would have attempted to murder me,” Flavio went on, petting Lorenzo’s hair. “I don’t think any other pretty boy is an accomplished assassin.”

It should have been an easy enough job: seduce the Duke, murder him in his sleep, and then disappear. No need even to make it look like an accident, since the Duke had so many enemies that finding just one person to pin it all on would have been impossible.

How was Lorenzo to have known, when he’d received the contract to kill Duke Flavio, that the Duke was in concert with the Moon’s forces? 

“Come on, now. I want to see your cocksucking lips put to use,” Flavio said, pulling Lorenzo to the large, four-poster bed. Lorenzo helped Flavio remove his clothes as a valet would, setting aside the elaborate coat and silk shirt carefully. His own clothes were simpler, but still richer than he had ever felt the need to wear in the past.

Once they were fully nude, Lorenzo got on the bed and waited. He hoped that it would be an easy night, but when Flavio pulled out the heavy cuffs, his hopes shattered.

“Spread-eagle, darling,” Flavio ordered.

A day after it had all happened, Lorenzo had attempted to disobey. The agony of the shard twisting inside him had quickly robbed him of any further desire to repeat the experiment, so now he did as asked, hating the feel of the cuffs, already trembling with the memory of how the shard had been placed inside him in the first place.

Flavio loved it. He fed on Lorenzo’s fear, he lapped up the tears and the sweat. He forced Lorenzo’s cock into hardness and taunted him for it, whispering, “Look how much you love it, you little tart.”

Then he straddled Lorenzo’s face and tapped on his mouth. “Open wide, my sweet.”

Lorenzo obeyed, and the warmth rushed through him again, making his cock ache even more. He closed his eyes as Flavio’s erection penetrated his mouth, and he did his best to suckle and lick in a way he knew Flavio liked. 

“What a good boy you are. That’s it, darling. Oh—” Flavio trailed off into moans, all of them lighting the fire inside Lorenzo and bringing his own orgasm closer.

“Come when I spend.”

And Lorenzo did, magic forcing his orgasm, his hips bucking up just as Flavio’s semen hit his tongue, the pleasure almost making him forget to swallow. His vision was bright with light—with moonlight, it couldn’t be the cleansing light of the Sun, because he was tainted by evil now.

He kept sucking on Flavio’s cock as it softened, until Flavio slid away and sprawled next to Lorenzo. Flavio brought his fingers up to Lorenzo’s lips and rubbed along them.

“Do you know, it’s been six months since you found your way to me?” Flavio remarked.

Lorenzo pulled uselessly on his restraints. “Six months since you trapped me.”

“I think in another six months’ time, the moonlight I’ve placed in your heart will have grown so large that you won’t be able to hate me at all.” Flavio gently tapped along the edge of Lorenzo’s chin. “How hard has it gotten, my pretty flower? How much do you wish you still despised me as you once did?”

With a shudder, Lorenzo turned his head away. He wouldn’t admit that the last job with Fernando hadn’t gone to plan. He’d meant to simply kill him, only—well, Fernando had said such dreadful things about Flavio, and somehow death alone hadn’t seemed good enough. Drive him mad, humiliate him in front of the entire court, and then stage a suicide. Much more… satisfying.

The shard in his heart pulsed warmly.

“Since I have your full attention right now, though, I’d like to go over a few things. Lady Martina has been vetoing all my plans for the market square…”

Lorenzo listened and knew that Lady Martina wouldn’t come off any more lightly than Lord Fernando had.


End file.
